A liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display of a portable electronic apparatus including a portable telephone, a television, a personal computer, and the like. In general, when a display screen is viewed from a front elevation side, the liquid crystal display device exhibits excellent display characteristics. On the other hand, when the display screen is viewed from an inclined direction, contrast decreases, and thus visibility is apt to deteriorate. Alternatively, gray scale reversal in which brightness is reversed during gradation display, and the like may occur in some cases. According to this, various methods of broadening a viewing angle range, at which a screen can be observed with satisfactory visibility, have been suggested.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display device and a multi-domain vertical alignment mode (MVA) liquid crystal display device which are excellent in regard to viewing angle characteristics.